


Vernon Boyd x Erica Reyes

by disco-mouse (swamp_mouse)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swamp_mouse/pseuds/disco-mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vernon Boyd x Erica Reyes</p>
<p>Because nothing says chivalry and selfless love like enduring repeated shots of arrows bludgeoning and impaling your chest and abdomen in order to protect someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vernon Boyd x Erica Reyes

[](http://elanandrafa.tumblr.com/post/33627199348/boydxerica)


End file.
